


If there be thorns

by pony_express



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Becky wants to replace Charlotte in the MMC? Fine!Becky wants to wear a robe? . . . Charlotte thinks not!





	If there be thorns

Becky thinks she can wear Charlotte’s robes; that she can carry the legacy of a name as powerful as Flair. 

Feathers - by definition are light, but those one’s are heavy; for Charlotte at least, they mean more than decoration. They signify her family. It’s a weight she feels on her shoulders every time she wears one, no matter the colour. 

And if Becky truly believes she can all carry that, then good luck to her. 

In the MMC as herself, Becky would dominate. But wearing a robe, no. 

Charlotte may wear a crown, but there be thorns - and it hurts.


End file.
